The Magic Of Christmas
by MegEvans1983
Summary: My response to a Christmas Fic Challenge over at 'JB' - all about Sexis and Kristina!


The Magic Of Christmas  
  
Part 1  
  
The snow was falling down onto the ground underneath Kristina Davis- Corinthos' bedroom window ever so softly. Kristina was sitting in her window looking out over the city of Port Charles praying to God that this Christmas would be spent with both her parents. But even the 6-year-old Kristina knew that the odds were against her on that one.  
  
Her parents were Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis - they loved their daughter, but too much had happened between the two of them to spend Christmas together. One of the reasons for this was Kristina's stepmother: Carly - she'd done her best to make Alexis miserable, and therefore also Kristina, because when Kristina's mother was sad - so was Kristina.  
  
But it wasn't as though it would be a lonely Christmas for Kristina and her mother. They would meet up with Jax and Sam at the ice rink to do some skating like they'd done ever since Kristina had learned how to skate. Neither Jax nor Sam could ever replace her father or make her forget about him. Later on the foursome would meet up with Lady Jane, Skye, Ned and Cameron at 'General Hospital' to attend the Christmas party, the hospital threw every year.  
  
Her parents had gone to court fighting over custody, and the judge had given her mother sole custody, while her father could see his daughter once a week. Her father wasn't an ordinary man - he had a temper, and he lived dangerously, but that didn't stop Kristina from loving him, and hoping that one day he'd be with her mother and her on Christmas morning.  
  
It had also been revealed that Skye Quartermaine had indeed been a Cassadine, so therefore Kristina had gained an aunt in Skye a few years back, and now her mother once again had someone she could confide in. Kristina didn't know much about her namesake - her auntie Kristina - but she did know that she was courageous, and that she spoke her mind. Her mother had said that in many ways she: Kristina Davis-Corinthos reminded a lot of her namesake, and that made Kristina happy.  
  
It was easy to see who Kristina belonged to by DNA because she had dark hair with a streak of red mixed in with it together with a ton of curls, which her mother could never handle and she had dark, brown eyes that you could get lost in.  
  
Kristina walked to her bed, and sat down next to the masses of stuffed animals, that were placed on her bed.  
  
Kristina: "I know that my mommy is just trying to protect me, but I REALLY want to see my daddy this Christmas, God! I know that you have connections, probably even more than my daddy and mommy put together. So, could you try and figure out a way for me to spend Christmas with both my mommy and daddy this year? Preferably without Carly, but if she has to be there then that's OK too - as long as she has on a muzzle." She replied having her fingers folder together, like she'd seen her daddy do when she'd been to church with him.  
  
Alexis: "Kristina?? It's time to go, or we'll be late getting to the ice rink!" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
Kristina: ".I've got to go now God, but if you make this happen, then I promise to be nicer to Carly - amen!" She replied getting up from the bed before fetching the present she'd made for her daddy, which had a white and red satin ribbon around the wrapping.  
  
Alexis: "There you are." She replied, as Kristina came down the stairs.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?" She asked, as Alexis helped her daughter into her jacket, hat, scarf and mittens.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, what is it Angel?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Kristina: "Do you believe in God?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't really know."  
  
Kristina: "How come?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, because a lot of things have happened to mommy, and if there were a God, why didn't he do anything to stop it? But then I think that maybe he needed your aunt Kristina for something, and that's why she left."  
  
Kristina: "Then what do you believe in?"  
  
Alexis: "I believe that there are guardian angels watching out for us."  
  
Kristina: "What's a guardian angel?" She asked with curious eyes.  
  
Alexis: "That's someone that protects you, and who tells you when something is good, and when something is bad. Remember last week when you'd taken mommy's briefcase and cut it all up into a paper chain.?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah." She replied looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Alexis: "Well, I think that you confessed, because you knew that those papers were important to mommy, and because a little voice inside your head told you that it was wrong, and that you needed to fess up."  
  
Kristina: ".Oh, you think that my auntie Kristina is a guardian angel?"  
  
Alexis: "I think that she is a guardian angel, and I think that mommy's friend: Chloe is one, and also your Grandma Kristin."  
  
Kristina: "Cool!" She replied, as she picked up her skates from the floor, and took Alexis' hand, as they made their way to the car, and to the ice rink.  
  
Part 2  
  
The ice rink was filled with people - both with skaters, and then the people, who merely watched. Kristina had picked up the art of skating at the age of 3, and had insisted on her mother learning too, which Alexis had. But the person, who Kristina spent most time on the ice with, was her uncle Jax, who was also her Godfather, much to Sonny's disdain.  
  
Kristina: "Look mommy? There is uncle Jax!" She exclaimed letting go of her mother's hand, and leapt right into Jax's waiting arms.  
  
Jax: "Hey Krissy! You ready to skate?" He asked lifting her up in his arms.  
  
Kristina: "I sure am! But I want to skate a little with mommy first, OK?"  
  
Jax: "Of course! Tradition is tradition!" He exclaimed remembering that ever since Kristina and Alexis had gone to the ice rink with Jax, it had always been mother and daughter, who'd skated first, and then Jax had taken over.  
  
Alexis: "Hi Sam!" She exclaimed hugging Jax's wife, as Jax placed Kristina back on the ground.  
  
Sam: "Hi - merry Christmas!"  
  
Alexis: "You too.Can I get a hug from my favorite ex-husband?" She smiled at Jax.  
  
Jax: "Of course you can - come here." He replied gathering Alexis in a warm embrace.  
  
Kristina: "Let's go already!" She exclaimed impatiently.  
  
Alexis: "Alright missy - then let's hit the ice!" She exclaimed, as she and Kristina walked hand in hand to a nearby bench, where they put on their skates before going onto the ice.  
  
Sam: "God! They look so happy; I just don't hope that Sonny or Carly will show up! That woman really knows how to put Alexis in a bad mood."  
  
Jax: "I don't think that Alexis will let anyone put her or Kristina in a bad mood tonight! Besides.Why would Corinthos show up now, when he'll see Krissy at 'GH'?"  
  
Sam: "Maybe because his limo just pulled into the parking lot??" She offered when Sonny's black limo appeared. J ax: "Why doesn't it surprise me that Corinthos would do this? If he ruins Christmas for Krissy, I swear to God."  
  
Sam: "Listen, all he's doing is watching them, so don't explode until there's something to explode about, OK?"  
  
Jax: "Alright!" He exclaimed looking at Alexis and Kristina, who hadn't discovered that Sonny had arrived.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy look! There's Johnny!" She exclaimed waving to the bodyguard, who'd been protecting them ever since the truth about Kristina's paternity had been revealed.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah." She replied smiling, as she took another round on the ice rink with Kristina.  
  
Max: "Boss? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!"  
  
Sonny: "Nonsense! I want to see my daughter have fun, and it's pretty obvious that both she and Alexis are having a ball skating!" He exclaimed, as the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Al Martino was played in the ice rink.  
  
"Daddy's Little Girl", performed by Al Martino  
  
You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
  
A precious gem is what you are,  
  
You're mommy's bright and shining star.  
  
You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
  
You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me.  
  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
  
And you're daddy's little girl.  
  
You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
  
A precious gem is what you are,  
  
You're mommy's bright and shining star.  
  
You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,  
  
You were touched by the holy and beautiful light.  
  
Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,  
  
And you're daddy's little girl.  
  
(Al Martino - The Best Of Al Martino)  
  
When the song had stopped playing, Alexis and Kristina skated to where Jax and Sam were standing, so that Jax and Alexis could swap places.  
  
Alexis: "Your turn my good friend!" She exclaimed, as Jax helped Alexis off from the ice, and he took a hold of Kristina's hand, before they began to skate. At that moment Sonny got into his limosine again, and ordered Max to drive to 'General Hospital', where Carly and the kids were waiting.  
  
After having changed into a pair of shoes, Alexis accepted a glass of eggnog latte from Sam, which she'd retrieved from a stand not far away.  
  
Alexis: "Tell me Sam? Why was Jax so tense just now?"  
  
Sam: "It was nothing really."  
  
Alexis: "Sam.Aside from Kristina and myself, there's no one I know better than Jax! Why was he so tense?"  
  
Sam: "OK! Sonny arrived in his limo, and he watched you and Kristina skate, and Jax tensed up because he wants you and Kristina to enjoy the holidays."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny was here?"  
  
Sam: "Yeah, he watched you and Kristina from behind the limo, in the parking lot. But he left as soon as Jax went on the ice with Kristina. Jax won't tell me a lot about him and Sonny, but something tells me that it concerns a woman - am I right?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh, yeah! Jax and Sonny were both head over heels in love with a woman by the name of Brenda Barrett. Let's just say that Sonny ended up with her, even though she was at the time married to Jax. Sonny then left Brenda standing at the altar, and Jax then picked up the shattered pieces of Brenda."  
  
Sam: ".And then Brenda supposedly died in that car crash, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, and then she resurfaced 4 years later, and Jax and Brenda were supposed to marry, but Jax called it off after having been told by Carly, that Sonny and Brenda had kissed."  
  
Sam: "Poor Jax!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, that just proves that you've married a one in a million guy Sam! When Jax loves - he loves very much, and that's also why he get's hurt so much."  
  
Sam: "Well, that won't happen with me!" She exclaimed, as Jax and Kristina joined Sam and Alexis on the solid ground.  
  
Jax: "Well, I'm beat!" He exclaimed out of breath.  
  
Alexis: "That's good, because Lady Jane must be expecting us at 'GH' together with the rest of the gang..."  
  
Kristina: ".Plus daddy!" She exclaimed happily, as Alexis helped her daughter out of her skates so that they could get to 'General Hospital' and celebrate Christmas.  
  
Part 3  
  
When Jax, Sam, Alexis and Kristina arrived at 'GH' the party had already started, and in all corners people were chatting and wishing each other a joyous holiday. Lady Jane: "You finally decided to show up!" She exclaimed hugging all four members of her family before Skye, Ned and Cameron also joined wishing the foursome a merry Christmas.  
  
Skye: "Princess? You know what I just saw?"  
  
Kristina: "No, what?" She asked her aunt.  
  
Skye: "A display of snow people right next to the Christmas tree! You want to go and check it out?"  
  
Kristina: "Definitely! Mommy, can I?" She asked turning to her mother for permission.  
  
Alexis: "Of course you may." She smiled, as Kristina and Skye walked hand in hand to watch the display of snow people.  
  
Lady Jane: "She's growing up so fast."  
  
Alexis: "She sure is!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Kristina: "There are so many!" She exclaimed, as she and Skye were looking at all the snow people.  
  
Skye: "Princess, which one is you?" She asked.  
  
Kristina: "I'd like it to be the one together with the mommy and the daddy, but that's impossible!"  
  
Skye: "And why is that impossible?"  
  
Kristina: "Because.I don't see my daddy very much, and when I see him my mommy is sad."  
  
Skye: "You know something? I don't think that these snow people show what we are, I think they show what we want to be. And if you want a real family, then keep on wishing for it - it just might come true!"  
  
Voice: "For once I actually agree with your auntie." Kristina turned around all smiles exclaiming  
  
Kristina: "DADDY!"  
  
Sonny: "Hi Preciosa!" He exclaimed picking Kristina up from the floor to give her a huge hug.  
  
Kristina: "Mmm.I've missed you so much daddy! Mommy and me went skating with uncle Jax and auntie Sam today! You know what?"  
  
Sonny: "What?" He asked enjoying seeing so much of her mother in Kristina - especially concerning Kristina's habit of rambling on and on. Kristina: "Uncle Jax got tired after only a few rounds at the rink!"  
  
Sonny: "Did he now?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah, I bet you can last longer! Why don't you come skating with me during Christmas break?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't know how to skate, Preciosa!"  
  
Kristina: "I'll teach you - it's a piece of cake!"  
  
Skye: "Princess.I'll be over with your mother if you need me OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed, as Skye joined Alexis and the gang letting Sonny and Kristina spend some quality time together.  
  
Ned: "Where is Kristina?" He asked when Skye returned alone.  
  
Skye: "With her father!"  
  
Ned: "I still don't get why you allow Sonny to spend so much time with her?"  
  
Alexis: "He spends time with her once a week, and 30 minutes to an hour on Christmas isn't asking too much Ned!"  
  
Ned: "Whatever!" He exclaimed joining his family instead.  
  
Sonny had taken a seat on a chair with Kristina on his lap, as he opened the gift Kristina had made for him.  
  
Kristina: "There are two things - one I made, and one mommy helped me with - I hope you like it!" She exclaimed excitedly, as Sonny released the satin ribbons from the wrapping, which revealed a yellow box. When Sonny opened the box - he found a wooden frame, which had small figures painted on, which had obviously been made by Kristina. The frame supported a picture of Sonny and Kristina that had been taken no more than a few weeks ago in the park wearing 'Yankees' caps with their thumbs up since it had been a huge win for the team that afternoon.  
  
Sonny: "This is beautiful Preciosa - you made this all by yourself?"  
  
Kristina: "Yep! Well, kinda! Grandma Jane helped me out with the colors, and frame but I made the figures all by myself!"  
  
Sonny: "It's beautiful Preciosa - thank you!" He exclaimed hugging his little girl tight amazed that she was the result of him and Alexis.  
  
Kristina: "I can't wait to see what you got me daddy! But I'll have to wait for tomorrow morning."  
  
Sonny: "That you do - but what do you want for Christmas?" Kristina: "That's easy: a family." She replied quietly, as she tucked her head underneath Sonny's chin, as a band sung 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.  
  
"All I Want For Christmas Is You", performed by Mariah Carey  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you... I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You... All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me... Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You... All I want for Christmas is you baby... (Repeat) (Mariah Carey - Merry Christmas)  
  
During the song Sonny couldn't help but to glance over at Alexis, who was standing next to Cameron, laughing at something he'd just said. Sonny missed seeing Alexis laugh, it had been ages since he'd made her laugh, and he missed seeing her happy.  
  
Part 4  
  
Some hours later Alexis entered her house carrying Kristina into the house Alexis had purchased from Zander after he and Emily had divorced some years back. The house was perfect for mother and daughter, also because it was secluded from nosy neighbors.  
  
Alexis carried Kristina upstairs to the girl's bedroom, where Alexis undressed her daughter before tucking her in for the night. Kristina had had a big night, even though most of it had been spent with her father.  
  
Alexis went into her own bedroom, and changed into a pair of jeans, a white, V-necked T-shirt along with a pair of woolen socks together with her hair arranged in a bundle with the assistance of a bobby pin.  
  
Alexis was sitting on the couch reading a book, when there was a knock at the door. Alexis was surprised because it was almost midnight, and she didn't know who would be knocking on her door at this hour on Christmas Eve. She walked to the door, and was extremely surprised when she opened the door, and found Sonny standing on the other side.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.Can I come in for a second?"  
  
Alexis: "Sure, come on in!" She exclaimed stepping aside allowing him to enter her home.  
  
Sonny: "I just wanted to thank you for giving me so much time with Kristina this evening.You didn't have to, but you did it anyways!" He exclaimed, as he took of his coat.  
  
Alexis: "Well, I know how much Kristina has been missing you, and I wanted to make this a good Christmas for her, even though Christmas morning couldn't be spent with her father."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, I know and that's also why I was hoping you could do me a favor.?" He asked anxiously awaiting Alexis' response.  
  
Alexis: "Sure, what is it?" She asked intrigued.  
  
Sonny: "I want you to hold onto something for her, until she's old enough to take care of it herself."  
  
Alexis: ".Please tell me it's not a dog." She said lighthearted making Sonny smile.  
  
Sonny: ".It's not a dog, but it is something that's very valuable to me." He replied, as he reached into his pants pocket, and retrieved a small black box. When he opened the box, Alexis immediately knew why the content of the box was so important to Sonny - it was the ring Sonny's father: Mike had given Adela years back.  
  
Alexis: ".Sonny, you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself?"  
  
Sonny: "What I need is someone who'll care for this ring, and I know that I can trust you with it.Just do it, OK?" He asked, as he closed the box, and handed it to Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "OK - for Kristina!" She exclaimed accepting the gift for her daughter.  
  
Sonny: "For Kristina!" He exclaimed, as he took hold of Alexis' hand to thank her for the favor.  
  
Upstairs in Kristina's room, the little girl had just awoken, and got out of bed, and went in the direction of the staircase, which led down into the livingroom. When she arrived at the top of the staircase, she saw her mother and father holding hands.  
  
Alexis: "You spending Christmas with Carly, Michael and Morgan?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, I'll be home all day tomorrow so if Kristina wants to give me a call, she can!"  
  
Alexis: "She'd like that - I'll tell her!" She exclaimed, as Sonny put on his coat, and walked to the door.  
  
Unbeknownst to Sonny and Alexis, a mistletoe was placed just above the door, which they were standing right under.  
  
Sonny: "Will you look at that?" He replied pointing to the mistletoe.  
  
Alexis: "Tradition is tradition, right?"  
  
Sonny: "Right!" He exclaimed, as their lips neared each other, and just as their lips touched, a little girl got hope that maybe her dream family wouldn't remain a dream forever. Because as everyone said Christmas was the time for miracles, and just maybe her mother and father had just been touched by some magic. 


End file.
